starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Zander Zekk
Zander Zekk was a famed human male smuggler who served the Lost Ones and later the Believers prior to the Yuuzhan Vong War. Biography Early life Zander Zekk was born in the year 12 BBY on the planet Ennth, where he spent the first nine years of his life alongside his older brothers, Mort and Zane, and younger brother, Zeke Zekk. Both his father, Clyde, and mother, Joy, were colonists to the world and together produced a modest income. When Ennth began to self-destruct, as it did every eight years, Zekk, a bright, promising child, was sent with his brother to one of the planet's crowded orbiting refugee stations for several months until Ennth was safe for habitation again. His parents, who intended to join him in orbit, stayed on the surface too long trying to retrieve the last of their possessions and were killed in a groundquake. Zekk, not wanting to stay on Ennth any longer without a family, escaped the refugee station with his siblings and stowed away on a supply ship. For a period of time the Zekk's jumped from one ship to another, seeking out a life for themselves, until meeting the old spacer Stone Peckhum, who became a friend and took the orphans in. Life on Coruscant Zekk shared a mid-level apartment on Coruscant with Peckhum and his family that had been abandoned during the Galactic Civil War. Zekk had a degree of freedom that most children didn't have, since Peckhum was often away running supplies in his beat-up freighter, the Lightning Rod, or working as a caretaker for one of the many Orbital Solar Energy Transfer Satellites that surrounded Coruscant, but respected the fact that his foster-father was always there for him when he needed him most. Zekk would often leave the apartment to explore Coruscant's undercity, where he discovered that he had something of a talent for finding things that were valuable. This talent was hit-or-miss, though. On one occasion Zekk climbed down forty-two stories of an abandoned turbolift shaft to find that what seemed to be a glittering object was actually a piece of foil wrapping stuck to some ooze. Zekk would give the valuable scraps of metal, trinkets, and lost objects that he found to Peckhum, who knew how to sell them and whom to sell them to in order to put food on the table. However, the things that Zekk found were collected faster than Peckhum could sell them and as a result, they accumulated inside their apartment. Zekk's knowledge of Coruscant's undercity and his talent for finding things caught the eye of Norys, the leader of a gang known as the Lost Ones. Though Norys derided Zekk as a "trash collector," he wanted Zekk to be his right-hand man so that he could access Zekk's vast knowledge of the streets of Coruscant's undercity. Zekk refused the offer because he didn't want to be the accessory of a bully like Norys. Norys didn't react well to the rejection, and while he decided that he wouldn't care if Zekk was maimed or killed, he still kept the invitation to join the Lost Ones open. Personality and traits Zander Zekk was known for his quick wit, and independence, which had something to do with him having grown up as an orphan. As such, he constantly had only his own skills to rely on, scavenging what he could and finding his way first around the galaxy, then through the lower levels of Coruscant, unaware he was being aided by his affinity with the Force. Zander was also a self-described daredevil racing enthusiast. He was skilled with tools and obsessed with starships. Zander, along with his brother Keith, was the family's leading mechanic. Despite being a skilled and creative starship mechanic, Zander also had poor impulse control and could be reckless at times. Due to his impulsive personality, Zander found it hard to concentrate on tasks. Despite his flaws, Zander was a loving and supportive brother who cared for his family. Zander looked after Zeke and tried to cheer him up on a number of occasions. The two got on well and Zander often liked to display his starship repairing skills to Zeke. While Zander was not as closely attached to Zeke's droid, they still got along well enough that Zander repaired him on a few occasions. After he became a Jedi, he would regularly show a desire to avoid killing those who did not specifically wish him harm. Zander also claimed to be a man of his word, and often expressed surprise that people doubted his truthfulness. While Zander distrusted the pirate Hondo Ohnaka, Hondo managed to trick him into trusting the Weequay. Zekk considered himself sensitive to the opposite sex, explaining that he had a "tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature." However, he considered marriage to be "like a wager to see who will fall out of love first." Zander also took good care of his hair and appearance. A mature Zekk was adept at sweeping ladies off their feet, although many of his conquests seemed to have a sour memory of him. His courtship of Lola Chilcott proved successful and they had two children together. Relationships Romances Zander Zekk had numerous romantic endeavors throughout his lifetime. Unknown Ex-fiancée Zander was in a relationship with this unknown female human sometime before meeting Raiana Beaumont. The two were serious enough to get engaged and Zander even got a tattoo in her honour. However, at some point the engagement was broken off and the two went their separate ways. Zekk seemed to have bitter feelings towards the relationship later on in life as he once recounted the tale to his daughter after he started to see that she was making similar choices that he made with his ex-fiancée. Nova Hutchins Raiana Balis Lola Childsen Zander first met Lola Chilcott when he was a servant at her family's estate. Catalina Sepúlveda Zander and Catalina first met when he was in the Believers. The two eventually grew close and had a brief affair. Jana Keller Taryn Durron Powers and abilities Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Smugglers Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:Inhabitants of Kiffu Category:Zekk family Category:Scavengers Category:New Republic individuals Category:Bounty hunters Category:Dark Jedi Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Inhabitants of Ennth Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Musicians Category:Authors Category:Peckhum family Category:Believers Category:Thieves Category:Inhabitants of Almas Category:Members of the Lost Ones Category:Force-sensitives